


Breathe if you can

by nothing_but_a_pastel_fanboy



Series: Extraterrestrial Descent universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Unknown ailments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_pastel_fanboy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_pastel_fanboy
Summary: Zach goes through some shit.
Series: Extraterrestrial Descent universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665220





	Breathe if you can

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a larger universe, though you don't need to have read the other work in it to get this one. The only thing you need to know is that Ted-um means grandfather. And that there is more to come.

Heart beat is picking up. Why? I don't know why. Should I tell Tonis? No, don't do that he's bieng annoying right now. I don't know what this is. I can't talk.  
"I'll be right back, asshole." Oh. I can.  
Should I tell him that my throat is closing. Hey body, feel your throat. I shouldn't have to tell myself to do that. At least not so, in the front of my brain. I can walk at least.  
Oh no. Dad's still up. Great, he's watching paranormal shit again. I can hear the wind outside over the television, not good. Is this an allergic reaction? No, I haven't had anything that I could be allergic to. Is this a panic attack? Maybe.  
I really should ask for help, but I don't want to interrupt his show. I'll wait for a commercial break. Oh. The high pitched ringing is back, great. I can't hear anything else. I think dad's trying to tell me something. I can't make it out. My throat feels too tight, I can't talk anymore. Can I move my arms, hands, feet? No, no I can't.  
Fuck, my vision is going blurry. Fuck. Am I dying? The ringing stopped, why? I still can't see. I'm so tired, is this what Ted-um meant when he said that I won't want to fight death? I don't have the strength to fight whatever this is off right now.  
The ringing is back, and louder. It's these deep, loud, beeps that sound almost like morse code. There's no rhythm to them though. I can almost believe that it's Ted-um calling for me, over and over and over again. He sounds younger now than he did when he died, almost like Dad.  
Dad. Is it him calling for me? How long have I been like this for? Five, ten minutes maybe? If I'm dying it might be longer now. Maybe I've been down for an hour or more. I think it is Dad calling for me. I still can't move anything. Am I even breathing? Yes, I think so at least. So I am alive. What the fuck is happening to me.  
Should I try deep breathes? Can I? Not deep enough. Can I do short and shallow? Maybe if I make myself hyperventilate I'll snap out of this.  
In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. In. In.  
"Zach!"


End file.
